


Straining at the Leash

by FourLeafPyro



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Blow Jobs, Collars, Domination, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Impregnation, Leashes, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Multi, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Sayori and Natsuki have a common fetish.





	1. Chapter 1

"That's about it, really," you say, kicking back in your chair. "You both managed to confess the same thing to me."

There's a stunned, poignant silence that hangs in the air for just a moment too long, mirroring the same stillness that's out in the hallways. Motes of dust sweep through the air and past both Natsuki's and Sayori's blank faces, catching on the sunbeams before drifting away. You feel as though you're in some sort of photograph. It's almost like whatever powers that be witnessed just how awkward of a moment this is for everyone involved and took a snapshot. You don't feel like you could move a muscle if you tried.

It's Natsuki that breaks the silence first. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Secret's out now," you say. "Besides, it wouldn't have taken long for one of you to find out about the other. I'm just speeding up the process."

Natsuki snaps her gaze to Sayori. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing."

"Sayori!"

"I didn't say anything! Honest!" Sayori says, throwing up her hands.

"It's alright, Sayori." You sit up straight and shoot her a little nod. "You can tell her."

Sayori stutters through her explanation, almost struggling to find the right words. "Well, I told Anon that I'd liked him for a really long time, and that I, you know, thought we could - that I could be - his, um, girlfriend, maybe, and if he was into that kind of thing, then it couldn't hurt to--"

"Sayori!"

"I bought a collar!"

Natsuki shakes her head. "Jesus. Fine." She turns back to you, glaring through squinted eyes. "What's the point of this, then? You still have to choose between the two of us. You could have just let the other one down without needing to be this - this _honest_ about it."

"Actually, that's the point. I don't have to choose at all."

Peace and quiet. Finally. Well, you're not entirely sure about the "peace" aspect. It's hard to tell whether the pink flush burning across Natsuki's cheeks is from embarrassment, anger, or a combination of the two, but at least she's stopped talking long enough for you to collect your thoughts. This would have been so easy if only one of them had confessed both their love and their fetishes to you, but, as your luck always seems to have it, both Sayori and Natsuki went back-to-back with their own admissions. You're beginning to have your doubts about this. It could work, though. You can make it work.

"It's simple," you say. "A master with more than one pet. Both of you get to share."

"You're out of your fucking mind." Natsuki doesn't even hesitate, spitting the words at you as though just saying them put a bad taste in her mouth. "Neither of us would agree to something like that just so you can pretend like you're being fair."

"Natsuki? I, um, actually think he's right."

Natsuki's jaw drops an inch. "You can't be serious."

"Well, I think that it's kinda sweet," Sayori says. "We both wanted to do that stuff with him, right? It's not fair that only one of us should get to do it if we both want the same thing. I just - I just don't want this to be something to fight over, you know? I don't want anybody to be left out. This way, everyone gets to be happy."

"God. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"Sayori's right," you say, cutting into the conversation. "You can opt out of it if you want to, but I'm making sure that nobody has to make a choice besides whether they're in or whether they're out. Sayori already sounds like she's in. Right?"

"Right," Sayori says, doing a little fist pump.

"Good. Then, Natsuki, that leaves you. Are you in, or are you out?"

Natsuki huffs. "Of course I'm in. Not like I really have much of a choice about it, anyway." She stops to think for a moment, a wry grin peeling at the corners of her lips. "But when it's between me or Sayori, I'm going to make sure that I'm the one getting the attention."

"This isn't a competition."

"I'll fix that."

As much as you want to keep pressing the matter, you have your reservations about getting much more beyond that. This is, you realize, the same girl that's convinced you to hand her food money through sheer stubbornness alone. Of course, if she would just ask nicely, you'd probably give it to her anyway. But whether it's by pride or by temper, trying to get her to settle for less would be an exercise in futility.

You get up from your seat, stretching your tired muscles and stifling a yawn. There's some part of you that knows you haven't been here that long, but getting into it with Natsuki while trying to play mediator tends to shave a few months off of your lifespan. It doesn't matter. Now isn't the time for you to be tired, anyway. You're only just getting started.

"Good," you say. "Come here."

Natsuki hesitates for just a moment, almost taking a step forward before she can process whatever ulterior motive you have for calling you over. It's subtle enough, but you notice it all the same - the tenseness in her body, the near-mechanical movements, almost as though she's forcing herself to still pretend like she's the one in control. She marches up to you, gaze never wavering, her sugary scent floating up from her tiny body and up to your face. Without a word, you place a single hand on top of her head, patting her hair.

Natsuki blinks. "What are you doing?"

"Training." You steal a look at the clock. "We have about an hour before the janitors come through, and we're going to make the most of it."

"What do you mean?" Sayori asks, finally getting back into the conversation.

"Simple," you say. "We're going to do exactly what the both of you asked me to do. Starting today, as far as I'm concerned - Sayori, you get to be a dog. And Natsuki is a cat."

"Why do I have to be a cat?"

You snap your gaze to Natsuki. "That's funny. What are animals not supposed to do?"

"Talk back!" Sayori says. You can see her straining to raise her hand up high in your peripheral vision.

"Very good," you say, not taking your eyes off of Natsuki. "What else are animals not supposed to do?"

Sayori thinks for a moment. "Tricks?"

"Not quite, but I appreciate the effort. I was thinking of something a little more immediate, to get our training started. Animals aren't supposed to wear clothes."

"I've - I've seen pets wear clothes all the time." Judging by the heat radiating from her cheeks, Natsuki's protests are crumbling about as fast as her resolve.

You lean down, getting mere inches away from her face. "See, that's the thing. The way I see it, you aren't my pet yet." Your hands seem to move on their own accord, reaching out and pressing your fingers against her chin, tilting her head up and forcing her to stare you in the eyes. "And until I decide that you're worthy of me putting a collar around your neck and making you _mine_ , I'm going to treat you like a stray. A filthy, wild animal. Being my pet is a privilege. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir." 

It's hard to not feel bad when you're treating her so harshly, but you try to push the thought out of your mind. When you pressed her about it earlier - back when she first confessed to you - you hadn't expected much by way of a straight answer, and unsurprisingly, you didn't get one. Her grandstanding attitude is paper-thin, sure, but you get the feeling that what she's hiding isn't insecurity. It's submissiveness. And judging from the color of her cheeks, you're on the right track.

Sayori calls out to you from further back in the classroom. "Master! I'm ready!"

In the brief few moments it's taken you to lecture Natsuki, Sayori's already managed to undress herself, prop herself up on a desk, and even invest some thought in calling you master. You look up and past Natsuki, crossing the room in strides to get a better look at her. It's not the first time you've seen Sayori naked; you've had a few accidents where you barged into her room without either knocking or thinking, but there's something about this that's different. There's purpose to it. It's not an accident anymore. 

Her breasts are small, and perky. They're just big enough to fit in your cupped hand, leaving ample room for you to bend your fingers and play with her nipples, or to sink your fingertips into and knead. It's about how you remember seeing them a year or two ago. Whatever tightness Sayori keeps complaining about in her clothes is probably from her washing them improperly, and not from any sudden growth spurts. Your hand travels down, cresting over her belly to her exposed thighs, gently coaxing your fingers between her legs. Sayori gives you just enough wiggle room to press against her folds, to feel how soaked she is for you. You manage to tear your gaze away from her lower half and bring your face to hers.

"Already calling me Master? I'm impressed."

Sayori's breaths come in shallow huffs, pressing her forehead against your own. "I practiced."

"I can tell." You tuck your other hand behind her ear, rubbing her head and her inner thigh with the same tempo. "Maybe you deserve a reward for being such a good girl."

"Please."

"Look at how wet you are, puppy. Were you touching yourself?"

"Ehehe. Yes."

You spread your fingers, forcing her legs apart. "For how long?"

Sayori bites her lip. "Since you started talking about sharing us, Master. Under the -- I was doing it under the desk. Through my clothes."

"Such a naughty puppy. I'll just have to give you your reward now, then. Wouldn't want you to waste any more time by yourself."

She smells flowery, the light scent clashing with fresh sweat and her own juices. You take it all in; the way the sun makes her pale skin almost glow, the way she pouts when you stare at her, the way her legs open further and further, inviting you to come between them. It's not another moment before you tug at your pants, peeling them away from your waist without so much as unbuttoning them. There's something inside of you operating on raw instinct, screaming to breed the girl in front of you. Your cock springs free from your underwear, standing tall and proud, pushing up to her pussy before your brain even registers that you're moving.

"Is it going to fit?" Sayori asks.

"It's okay. I'll be gentle."

"You don't have to be, Anon."

You thrust inside of her, her walls giving way as you push deeper and deeper into the depths of her sex, shoving in inch after inch of your cock until she can't take any more of you in. Her entire body quakes, hands wrapping themselves around your shoulders as though she's trying to stop herself from falling over. Sayori's generous butt squishes against your legs as she leans backwards, still holding you, trying to fit even more of your dick inside of her. A single buck of your hips sends a wet crack echoing across the tiny classroom, sending rivets of her juices down her thighs that pool on the desk, and forcing a small yelp to escape her throat.

"Anon?" you ask.

" _Master._ "

"Good girl."

The desk creaks with every thrust, metal legs scraping against the tile floor. Sayori's breaths only come in gasps, getting tighter and tighter around your cock every time you dare to pull out. You plunge back into her dripping pussy and kiss her womb with the head of your cock, almost threatening to spill your seed inside of her with every passing moment. Her eyes lock with yours, full of fire and passion, before they flick to the back of the classroom. 

"Master! I think Natsuki wants her turn."

You can feel her gaze boring into the back of your skull, but you decide to run with it. "What makes you say that, puppy? What's she doing?"

"She - ah! - she took off her clothes too, Master!" Sayori tries to swallow a moan, letting out a low rumble of pleasure. "And - And Natsuki's, um, touching herself!"

"Shut up!" Natsuki's voice finally rings out from behind you, dripping with embarrassment and need.

"It's alright, Sayori. Natsuki is going to be a good girl and wait her turn."

As if taking that as her cue, Sayori finally lets loose a torrent of gasps and moans, melting against your body and slamming her hips back against your own. You reach down, grabbing her thighs, pulling her closer and matching her movements, rutting her against the wood of the desk. Every thrust forward of yours is met with the same from Sayori, desperately trying to connect you closer and closer. Her breaths start to come in heated pants, and you're certain that she's not just doing it because of the dog angle.

"Are you close, puppy?"

Sayori struggles to speak through her own pleasure. "Yes, Master! I want - I want to cum, Master! Please!"

"Alright, puppy. I want to see your face when you cum for me."

"Master! Mark me, please! Don't pull it out!"

With that, you feel her legs wrap around the small of your back, tight enough that you'd have to force your way out. As if you had any intentions of wasting it on her belly. You double your efforts, letting the sound of your slapping hips carry as far as it can go, pumping away as Sayori's juices gush around your cock. She tightens again, walls spasming around you, milking you dry, begging you to give her every last drop of your seed. You can only last for a few final thrusts before you feel your shaft well up, shooting rope after rope of your thick cum into the depths of her womb. Sayori shrieks with pleasure, going limp in your grasp as you hold her against the desk, not daring to let your cum go anywhere but inside of her. It feels like an eternity before you finally pull out, being met with Sayori's goofy smile once you get a good look at her face again.

"Are you alright?" you ask.

"Yeah. But, uh, I guess I'm a little sleepy."

You remember Natsuki waiting behind you, and start to formulate an idea. "Okay. Don't pass out on me just yet, alright? I'm gonna need your help real soon."  
Sayori gives you a small nod, prompting you to turn your attention back to Natsuki. You whirl around, shoes cracking against the floor with every step as you charge towards the smaller girl. As far as you can tell, Sayori wasn't making things up. Natsuki's only managed to peel away her skirt, leaving her buttoned jacket in place, but she's managed to make a mess of herself. She's sunken down to her knees, resting on the floor while she watched the two of you, hands still slick and sticky with the juices clinging to her inner thighs. She can't even manage to make eye contact when you walk up to her, cock still standing proud and at attention, even when you rest it against her cheek.

"Your turn."

Natsuki doesn't say anything, turning her face to the side and inadvertently trailing a thin line of both your and Sayori's cum across her cheek. 

"What's the matter? What happened to the Natsuki that decided she wanted to be a little voyeur? Are you trying to pretend like you don't want it anymore?"

She huffs. "Not after it was in _her_."

"Oh, I see how it is. Kitty got a little jealous that somebody else got to go first. But I remember saying something earlier. What was it? Animals don't talk back, right? Please, correct me if I'm wrong."

Natsuki shuts her eyes tight, cheeks glowing a burning red. If you thought you felt bad about this before, you had no idea you were going to feel this awful about it. Just as soon as you figure that you've gone a bit too far, you catch the faintest of movements out of the corner of your eye. Her arm is shaking, so gently that you can barely even notice when you're looking for it, trailing all the way down to her exposed nethers. There's a faint, wet sound as Natsuki dips her fingers inside of herself, rubbing at her outer lips as softly as possible. Trying to hide it from you.

She actually wants you to be rough.

Still, there's no sense in going all-out just yet. You have your doubts that either of you are really ready to go that far. You'll have to ease the two of you into more punishments later down the line. For now, you're alright with settling on something a bit more gentle than you think she wants. You'll be sure to ramp things up as you go. Easy enough.

"Tell you what, kitty. You promise to be good, and I'll give you a reward in advance. How does that sound?"

After what feels like ages, Natsuki lets out a little sigh and turns her attention back to you, still letting your dick rest on her face. "I promise."

"Good. Sayori, can you come give me a hand?"

"Coming!" Sayori's at your side in a matter of seconds, staring up at you. "What is it, Master?"

"Dogs are good with their tongues, right? Like, licking things?"

"Um, I think so."

"Well, cats usually use their tongues to clean themselves. I don't think dogs do the same, but Natsuki's managed to make quite the mess of herself. And since she's a cat, I'm going to need you to clean her up the way cats like to be cleaned. So it's going to be your job to make sure that she's completely clean down there. Understand?"

It takes her a second to process it all, but the sly grin she shoots you tells you that she knows a bit more than she's letting on. "But Master, don't you think that'll make more of a mess? I could be down there all day."

Somehow, Sayori keeps surprising you with what seems like a natural talent for all things lewd. You look back down at Natsuki, still shamefully touching herself, and pretending like she can't hear the conversation. She hasn't even taken her eyes off of the floor since you called Sayori over.

"It's fine. If it takes all day, then it takes all day. We'll let the janitors see, if they have to."

Natsuki's entire body tenses at the mention of somebody spotting her, freezing in place and interrupting her masturbation. From the looks of it, she's not even breathing. Sayori is unfazed by the suggestion, laying down on the floor and slowly scooting herself along until her face is positioned right in front of Natsuki's dripping pussy. The two of them make eye contact, knocking Natsuki out of her stupor, and forcing her to look up at you. 

"Up," you say.

She doesn't protest your orders this time, lifting herself up just enough to let Sayori slide underneath her. An errant drop of Natsuki's juices runs off of her lips, splattering against Sayori's cheek when it lands. Sayori flinches, before launching into a tiny gigglefit. You suppress the urge to laugh, yourself.

"Down."

Natsuki hesitates. "I can't."

"It's alright, Natsuki," Sayori says. "It might feel a little funny, but I think you'll like it. I'll do my best, okay? I've - I've never really done this before, so I'm a little nervous, too. But I'm gonna try! For both of you!"

"Okay. Okay! I just - I'll do it too."

Natsuki eases herself down onto Sayori's face, legs trembling as she goes. Inch by inch, she slowly descends, until you finally see her stop. Aside from a little bit of her chin, Sayori's face has completely vanished underneath her. Your thoughts are cut short as Natsuki lets out a sharp moan, Sayori gripping her thighs and pulling them down harder against her face, forcing her tongue to go as far inside of her as she can manage. Not willing to let the opportunity go to waste, you press the head of your cock against Natsuki's tiny lips, spreading the remnants of your cum inside of her mouth.

"Now's your chance to prove just how good you really are."

"I've been imagining this for so long."

With that, Natsuki takes your length into her mouth, letting you pin her tongue down with your dick as you push further and further inside of it, her saliva coating it in a thick layer. She pauses for a just a moment as you reach the back of her throat, letting out another tiny moan around your shaft. She manages to take another inch or two down her throat before she pulls back, bringing your head back to the front of her mouth. Natsuki releases you with an audible pop, bringing both hands up to your cock and caressing the massive member in front of her. You drape it over her face, managing to reach all the way from her chin to her forehead.

"What have you been imagining, kitty?"

"This!" She strokes your cock for emphasis, lifting it off of her face to pump it with both hands. "You, using this big, stupid thing to - God, I don't even know. You never noticed. But I just wanted you to - to _use_ me."

"Really? I don;t remember you being so honest about this earlier."

Natsuki smirks. "Good kitties don't talk back."

Her reward for acting coy is for you to ram your cock back into her mouth, not giving her so much as a second to react. She instinctively presses a hand against your groin, trying to force herself off, but you easily overwhelm her and push back in. It seems to get easier for her as you go, pumping her throat, her body relenting against the force of your thrusts. Each time you pull back and give her a breath of air is a moment when she lets loose a groan of pleasure, stolen away the second you hit the back of her throat again. The two of you get into a rhythm with one another, not ever going hard enough for her to gag, but just enough for her to take it down and into her throat. Natsuki's cheeks sink in, red from the suction, and she stares back up at you through the haze of her pleasure. 

You pull your cock free from her mouth again, and Natsuki gulps down the fresh air like it's the last she'll ever have. She can't get a steady breath, leaping away from the pleasure of Sayori's lucking, and struggling not to let out another moan whenever she tries to breathe in.

"What do good kitties do, Natsuki?"

"Obey!"

"And if you want me to cum for you, what are you going to do?"

"I'll - I'll be good. I'll be a good kitty."

You pat her head, pointing your cock back at her face. "Where do you want your reward, kitty?"

"In my mouth. In my mouth, Master."

Obliging her request, you grab two fistfuls of her hair, pulling her head forward and fucking her face. You don't give her the opportunity to move on her own; you use her, just as she asked, pulling her head back and slamming it back down against your cock as fast as you want her to move. Constant, steady streams of moans rumble around your dick with every thrust, Natsuki's eyes going bleary as she braces herself against your legs. Your balls tighten and your shaft swells, even bigger than it was before, expanding inside of her throat and stretching it open. You thrust again, and again, losing count of how long it's been and how much air she has left, letting out a low groan as you crest into your orgasm. You pump your seed down her throat, into her belly, coating the insides of her mouth slick and white with your thick cum. She doesn't even have the choice of whether or not to swallow, your cock buried too far down her throat to allow her to hold it in her mouth. You fire rope after rope down her hungry gullet before you finally pull out, cock coated in semen and spit.

Sayori pulls herself out from under Natsuki, sputtering, her face dripping with a coat of Natsuki's juices. There's a puddle of girlcum on the floor where Sayori's face was, and it's managed to seep all the way around to Sayori's back. It's almost comical how much could come out of a girl that tiny, especially considering how Sayori only managed to make enough to drench her panties. Certainly not two square feet of the floor, like her feline counterpart.

Natsuki coughs, finally managing to get a real gasp of air. She looks down at Sayori with a dazed expression, and turns to you with one of the same. Judging from the blank look on her face, she's a little bit out of it.

"Hey, Natsuki, I'm sorry. I definitely went a little too far there. I shouldn't have been so rough."

Natsuki shakes her head, snapping back to her senses. "What? Are you out of your mind? You could have gone way harder than that."

"What?"

"Yeah, duh. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm like a leaf, you know."

Already back to her old self. You're not sure if that's a blessing or a curse.

Sayori pulls Natsuki into her arms, gushing with pride. "Natsuki, that was amazing! You did a really good job!"

"I didn't really do anything."

"What matters is that you did what you were told," you say. "Both of you. You followed instructions and you didn't need to be told twice. It's good. We're off to a good start."

Natsuki blinks. "Start?"

"Of course. We can't do everything right from the first time. There wouldn't be anywhere to go from there. We're going to build up to it, don't you worry."

You fumble around one of the desks, managing to find a scrap of paper. It takes a moment to scribble down your address, and you hand it over to Natsuki.

"Meet me there at 6 PM, next Saturday. Sayori knows the place, so she can give you directions if you need them."

"Wait, how does she know?"

"We're neighbors!" Sayori says.

"Close enough to it, yeah. We live on the same street." You stretch, stealing another look at the clock. You have a little bit of time before you need to get going. "Anyway, that's not the important part. I'll worry about that. If you need anything, just give me a shout."

Sayori cheers. "Okay, Anon! Hey, actually, Sayori, now would be a really good time to tell you about that collar I bought! It's this really cute pink one, and it's got a little heart for the tag that has my name on it! I got it engraved."

You turn your attention away from the conversation, taking strides over to the other side of the classroom. Your phone flickers to life long enough for you to take a look online for the cheapest leashes you can find. You'll need to grab a collar for Natsuki, too. It seems like a bad idea to tie the leash right to her throat, and you're definitely going to need it.

After all, it's against the city park's rules to walk your pets without one.


	2. Chapter 2

   You snap the buckle shut, pulling back to admire your handiwork. "How does it feel?"

   "It's a little tight," Natsuki says.

   Two of your fingers slide underneath the collar, pulling back with more than enough wiggle room to spare. "Good. It's supposed to be a little tight."

   You stand up, crossing your room and getting to your delivery box, rummaging through it for the rest of your goodies. There's a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach; something about the duality of the familiarity of your room and the alien nature of what the three of you have planned is almost enough to make you think twice. It wouldn't be that hard to just cancel your plans and stay in for the night. But that would be too easy. If you're really going to make the most of this, you're going to need to make it a challenge. Everything that's familiar between all three of you is going away for tonight.

   "We should get ready to head out soon," you say. "I want to make it to the park after sundown."

   "What's the point of going to a park at night?" Natsuki asks.

   Your fingers wrap around the pair of leashes you bought, pulling them out of the box to show the girls. Sayori's eyes light up the second she catches a glimpse of them, grabbing at the ring on her collar as if to show you where it attaches. You can't say you're surprised. She was so excited that she forgot to take off her collar before she left her house. Natsuki, on the other hand, seems a bit less enthralled.

   "I'm not wearing that."

   "Really?" You ask. "You didn't forget what you said last week, did you? That it was your honor to be my pet?"

   "That's not what I mean, dumbass. People are going to see."

   You march up in front of her, ducking down to get in her face. "You'd better watch your mouth before I have to spank you again."

   "What's stopping you, huh? Let me have it. I've been a _bad_ kitty."

   You sigh. "You're not even trying to be subtle about it anymore. Look, it's not a punishment if you're going to like it. The real punishment is that you're coming along on this walk with us, and I don't want to hear another word about it."

   Natsuki pouts. 

   "It's alright, kitty. Because I have plenty of rewards in mind if you decide to play nice."

   Your hand snakes down her tiny body, sliding along her tummy until you hit the waistband of her shorts. The denim material scratches against the sides of your fingers as you go further down, forcing your digits between her legs and grazing against her clothed pussy. All it takes is a single stroke - up, down, grinding her lips against your fingers through two layers of clothing - before her entire body shivers, forcing her to grip your arms for support. You trail back up, dancing over the nipples poking through her shirt, finally coming to rest on her shoulder.

   "How about it, kitty?"

   Natsuki doesn't say anything, only opting to give you a short nod.

   "Good." You clip the leash to her collar with your other hand, giving it a test tug. It manages to hold nicely, and you toss the other one over to Sayori.

   "Let's get going. We've got a long night ahead of us."  
                                                                                                                                                                                       ✽✽✽  
  
   You manage to sneak your way into the park without much incident, taking the footpaths as far as the would go under the cover of the trees above. The sun has long since set overhead, leaving all three of you in the near-blackness of the night. Tiny lantern-shaped lights dot along a few poles, illuminating the red brick pathways and serving as the only source of light left in the park at this time. Aside from the flashlights of the park patrol that wander around looking for stragglers like yourself, of course.

   Regardless, you don't expect to run into much trouble tonight. Even in spite of you not planning ahead, you managed to find a spot deep into the trees, surrounded on all sides by tall hedges. The hanging leaves above are nearly thick enough to pass as a ceiling - even though it's dark, you can't make out a single star in the sky through all of the foliage. For once, you're glad that your town spent this much money on a glorified nature reserve; you're completely alone.

   "Alright, I think we're safe." You turn back to Sayori and Natsuki, both girls holding on to their leashes. "Lose the clothes."

   You doubt that Sayori could undress any faster than she does, peeling off her clothes without a second thought. Her shirt comes over her head while she tugs at her pants, tearing both of them off of her like it's a burden just to have them on. It's only a moment before she's standing in front of you, stark naked, wearing nothing but a giant smile. Natsuki seems to be in as much awe as you are, watching Sayori's display before slowly following suit. 

   "Down on all fours," you say. "I have another surprise."

   Your backpack swings off of your shoulders and around to your front, and you unzip the largest pouch. Textbooks and loose scraps of paper litter the inside of your bag, pencils and pens strewn about with reckless abandon. Shit. You really need to clean this out at some point. You shove aside as much of it as you can, digging through what look like math problems and chemical formulas, finally getting a look at the surprise.

   Two tail plugs. One of them is short and stubby, but it still extends out about a good foot or so. The shaggy fluff surrounding it is capped off at the base with a little blue, rubber nub. It takes you a second, but you realize that it looks surprisingly similar to a lava lamp. Whatever. Your inexperience with butt plugs isn't the important part here. You fish out Natsuki's variant; the tail is much longer and flowing, significantly sleeker than Sayori's dog version. The black color clashes a little bit with Natsuki's hair, but pink would have just been tacky.

   You make your way behind the two girls, both of them waiting for you on their hands and knees. Natsuki can't seem to tear her eyes away from the ground, but Sayori follows you with her head until she can't turn it around any further. You nab the tiny bottle of lube from your side pocket, generously coating the ends of the plugs with it. The bottle drains itself in about two squeezes. You have to hope that it'll be enough.

   You try to coax the tip of the plug into Sayori's butt, running it along her hole and trying to smear as much as you can onto her before you push it inside. It takes a moment, and a bit more force than you would have expected, but the plug slowly slides in, silicon disappearing and leaving only the fluffy tail behind. You do the same to Natsuki, but it takes a little more effort and a lot more wiggling. She lets out a low moan once it finally manages to start pushing in, but manages to silence herself. It's almost a shame that she's still embarrassed about all of this, but you can't deny that it's a little bit fun to torment her.

   "Look! I'm just like a real puppy!" Sayori shakes her butt back and forth, trying to make the tail shake. It doesn't really work, but she still lets out a happy bark all the same.

   Natsuki doesn't seem to share the same excitement. "Where are we supposed to be going? We're lost."

   "We're not lost," you say. "It's a park. There are lights all over the place. And besides, we're not technically going anywhere. I don't have an end point planned. We're either going to wander around until I'm satisfied or until someone catches us."

   "I don't -- Fine. Never mind."

   With that, you start your walk, the two girls in front of you leading the way.

   You take in all of the scenery around you, starting to wonder why you never bothered going here before. The faint, sweet smells of mock oranges and honeysuckle waft through the cool, midnight air, flooding the pathway with the scents of fresh fruits and dew. All of the shrubs and the leaves surrounding you insulate you off from the rest of the world, the echo of your footsteps getting absorbed by the greenery. It's just cool and crisp enough to let you get away with wearing a t-shirt, which means your pets are probably doing just fine down below. You're a little concerned about the possibility of a stiff breeze rolling through, but you have your doubts that it would even manage to pass through all of the encompassing vegetation.

   There's a sudden tugging on one of the leashes, and you look down to find Natsuki wandering off of the path. She keeps crawling towards the edge of the bushes, hands and knees halfway in the dirt by the time you notice.

   "Back on the path, kitty."

   Either she doesn't hear you or she decides to ignore your order, hugging the far edge of the walkway. Natsuki keeps herself low to the ground and moves slowly, staring down at the dirt, and you give her leash a hard tug. She nearly topples over from the force of the yank, but manages to steady herself against the cobble. 

   You crouch down, wedging yourself between her and Sayori. "Good kitties are supposed to follow orders. Got it?"

   Natsuki's voice is strained. "I'm not gonna let somebody see us like this! We're gonna get spotted if we stay here!"

  "Really? Are you sure you don't want them to see you, kitty? You don't want to show them what a good girl you are?"

  "I don't -- I don't know, okay? I don't."

   You bring yourself behind her, staring at her dripping slit. She's managed to completely soak herself, her protests falling suddenly quiet as you look. The little exhibitionist. Natsuki still doesn't want to be honest with herself after all that you've done with her, trying to hide her own arousal about the idea of getting caught with her theatrics. Without another thought, you peel away at your pants, dropping them down to your ankles and kicking them off of your feet. The head of your cock presses against her aching pussy, heat and wetness pouring from it like a leaking furnace. You tease it against her lips, dragging the tip of it up and down, coating it slick with her juices.

  "Pets don't feel shame, kitty. And if anybody comes by, I'm going to make sure they get a proper show."

   Sayori wanders around to Natsuki's front just in time to watch you sink your cock inside of her pussy, burying yourself to the hilt in a single thrust. She's tight - almost painfully so - but you can feel her walls swiftly giving way against the pressure of your cock, stretching her out just wide enough to clench down hard around your shaft. A loud, throaty moan manages to burst out from Natsuki, ringing up and into the trees as you pull back, slamming your hips against hers once again. There's an audible slap as her arms give out, forcing her face down onto the ground as she collapses, butt still arched in the air as you pound her.

   "What's wrong? I thought you were worried about somebody hearing us." You give her ass a solid spank, the sound of the crack echoing along the path. "If you don't keep quiet, you're definitely going to get us caught. Is that want you want? You want someone to see what a little exhibitionist slut you are, kitty?"

   Natsuki tightens up around you.

   "I can be loud too, Master!" Sayori wags her tail, panting as she looks up at you. "We can make a lot of noise and have somebody find us!"

   You give Sayori a short nod, trying not to let your awe at her quick-thinking break through your confidence. "Go for it, puppy. Let's make some noise."

   Sayori throws her head back, howling into the chill of the night. Considering how deep you've gone into the park, you'd be surprised if anyone actually did manage to find you. But maintaining that constant threat seems to be getting to Natsuki, her hole getting more slippery and narrow with every thrust. Your hips clap together, faster and faster, Natsuki's thighs shaking as she attempts to keep up with your pace. You sink your fingers into her hips, pulling her back against you and forcing your cock ever deeper, clapping against her behind as you fuck her senseless.

   "Shut up! Sayori, shut up! Please!"

   "I don't think she'll listen," you say. "Looks like you'll have to quiet her down yourself, kitty."

   With a burst of strength, Natsuki pushes herself up off of the ground, barely managing to keep herself steady. She braces herself against Sayori, holding herself upright with her shoulders, before planting a deep kiss on her lips, tongue pushing far into Sayori's mouth. A tiny squeak replaces her howling, Sayori's wide-eyed, stiff expression matching exactly with how shocked you are. It's only a moment before she falls into Natsuki's lips, however, sitting up straight to caress the back of her head and pull her in for another kiss. Their breaths come in heavy gasps, hot and dripping with lust as Natsuki's saliva streaks down Sayori's chin. 

   The sloppy kisses come to an abrupt halt, Sayori breaking away and dipping just under Natsuki. You can't exactly see what's she's doing, but Natsuki's gasps and hisses tell you more than enough.

   "Sayori! Don't -- don't bite! They're sensitive!"

   Primal hunger overtakes you, your hips slamming against Natsuki's with an ever-increasing tempo, forcing moan after desperate moan to pour out from her mouth, fraught with curses against both you and Sayori. Her begging and mewling devolves into near-incoherent babble as you pound away at her tight slit, cock swelling up inside of her as you coast towards the climax. Natsuki shivers, walls trembling like she's trying to milk you, entire body spasming and shaking with every frantic thrust.

   "Be honest, kitty. Tell me how you feel. How you really feel."

   "I wanna get caught! I want someone to see!" Natsuki interrupts herself with a sharp gasp, forcing her ass back against your pelvis. "I want everyone to see! I wanna be your pet! I want them to know! I want you to fucking breed me! I want it! I want it so bad, Master!"

   "Good girl. My good kitty." You run a hand through her hair before you grab a fistful of it, pulling back and wrenching her head upwards. "Now cum for your master."

   Natsuki's sweet pussy only seems to suck you in further as she cums, her entire form jerking as you flood her with your semen. She climaxes, over and over again, voice carrying all the way up to the treetops with every drop you put inside of her. You don't stop until your cock can't take any more, steadily going soft inside of her cum-slicked walls, pulling out and letting it flow freely from her body. 

   Your afterglow is interrupted by Sayori, who's managed to worm her way under your arms. She nuzzles against your chest and lets out a happy bark, before pulling away to present herself to you. She shakes her butt, staring over her shoulder to gauge your reaction.

   "I'm sorry for being such a needy puppy, Master. But I'm in heat! And watching you two do it like that only made it worse!" She sits upright, pointing a finger at a nearby tree. "I need it so bad, Master. Can you, um, breed me too?"

   You take Sayori's leash into your clenched fist, leading her over to the tall, looming oak tree. Natsuki's going to need some time to recover, anyway. Your hands slide under her shoulders, heaving her body up and against the bark, and press her flat against it. You can hardly think straight anymore, and you grab a hold of her tail, wiggling your fingers down to the base of the plug. All it takes is a little bit of force for it to slide out, and you dip your fingers inside of her asshole without a second thought. She's still slippery, and she's stretched out enough to fit your cock. You'll make it fit. Her tail falls down to the ground below, and you line yourself up with her rear.

   Sayori pouts. "Master, my tail!"

   "It's okay, puppy. You're still my good girl. Tail or no tail, you're my little pet."

   You spin her around, pinning her back to the tree and lifting her up off of the ground. She's light enough, and you hold her up just long enough to force the head of your cock inside of her ass, letting her sink down on top of your member. A hot pressure engulfs your dick, the texture feeling completely different from anything you've felt before. It's smooth, and ribbed, and made up of a million different little parts that squeeze you tight and pull you in and try to force you out all at once. It's a strange, near-indescribable mess; your perfect little mess in your favorite little pet, there for you to take and use as you please. You force her ankles over your shoulders, holding her steady against the tree, trying to lose yourself even more inside of her ass.

   "I love you, Master!" Sayori throws her head back, banging it against the tree. "I want to be your pet forever! Natsuki does too!"

   "Oh?"

   "She told me! She said not to tell you, but she wants you so bad. She needs you! We need you, Master!"

   Sayori's fingers dig into your back as you bounce her on top of her cock, gravity forcing her to take you deeper and deeper with every wanton thrust. She forces her mouth against your own, slipping her tongue into your mouth, still tasting of berries and Natsuki. Your heart pounds against your chest, a drumbeat to the wet noises of Sayori's slicked asshole, tightening around you as she moans down your throat.  You slam against her fat, wobbly cheeks, harder than you thought you would ever let yourself go with her, raw adrenaline taking over your body. You want to touch her entire body. You don't know where to start. You take out your frustration on her ass, clapping both of the soft pads against your hands.

   "Then I'll keep you, puppy. I'll put it right against your womb and cum inside of you. I'll make you carry my fucking litter for me. Because you're my good girl."

   "No."

   You stop. "No?"

   "We can't, Master. I want to share it with Natsuki. You already gave it to me before, remember?"

   You ruffle her hair. "My generous little puppy. Alright. You're too nice for your own good, you know that?"

   "Ehehe."

   Despite your instincts screaming for you not to, you pull out, gently letting Sayori back down on her own two feet. You spin around, ready to walk her over to Natsuki, only to nearly bump into her. You're starting to doubt that Sayori's generosity was anything other than to spare herself the grief later. Still, Natsuki manages to drop down to her knees, scooting next to Sayori. You're almost impressed at how well you've managed to train the both of them. Maybe you're a better master than you expected.

   Sayori gingerly takes your dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around your shaft as she goes. Her hands rest against your thighs, letting her brace herself while she works, staring up at you with a lustful stare. You feel a wetness spread across your balls as Natsuki licks every spot that Sayori isn't covering, coating you with her saliva. Sayori's throat rumbles with a low moan as she forces herself to take you further down her throat, wrapping her arms around your waist and pulling you in like she's trying to give you a hug. The head of your cock kisses the back of her throat, and Sayori only recoils for a second before taking the entire length as far as it can go. 

   Your hands find their way to her head, stroking her hair as she pulls back. Her rhythm is slow, and loving, nothing like the facefucking you gave to Natsuki only a week ago. It feels like it's been so long since then; the girl that you thought you'd never be able to break in is now on her knees, worshiping your balls like it's the only thing she's ever known. She trails peck after peck of kisses across your lower half, and your already sensitive cock begins to swell up again, eager to give your pets their final reward for the night. You pull yourself back just as you feel the first drop of cum bead up at your tip, and point your dick in their faces.

   "Open your mouths."

   You unload the last bit of cum that you have left, nearly losing your balance as you fire everything at once. The thick ropes of cum coat the faces of both girls, dripping down into their waiting mouths and pouring off of their features, rivets of your semen streaking down their cheeks. Sayori gulps down what you managed to land in her mouth, and Natsuki follows suit by spitting hers onto the pathway. A wave of fatigue sweeps over you, and you sit down with your back against the tree. The two girls snuggle up next to you, resting their heads against your chest.

   Sayori basks in her own afterglow. "I love you, Master. And I love you too, Natsuki. You're both really special to me. I, um, honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

   "You -- ugh, fine. Alright. I love you too, Sayori. And Master."

   You can't help but laugh at Natsuki still trying to act tough. "Good. And I love the both of you."

   The three of you stay like that for a while, and you're almost content with the idea of just falling asleep right there. On such a perfect night, with two of the most perfect girls, you're hard-pressed not to. Before you can actually give the idea any thought, there's a sudden rustling sound coming from one of the far bushes. Thin rays of light manage to peek their way through the thick leaves, shining directly in your eyes.

   An unfamiliar voice calls out from the other side of the hedges. "Hey! Who the hell is back there?"

   You pull Sayori and Natsuki off of the ground by their collars, energy coursing back through your veins. "Run!"

   "My clothes are back there, dumbass!"

   "Forget the clothes! Go!"

   Your legs carry you faster than they ever have before, the two girls following closely behind as you scramble to make it out of the park.  
                    

                                                                                                                                                                                                 ✽✽✽

   A few hours later, you've managed to make it back to your house relatively unscathed. You're not entirely sure what would have happened if that park ranger managed to catch you, or even how you managed to elude him without any pants on, but you figure that it's best to just be thankful for your own good fortune. You brace yourself against the wall and catch your breath. You need to rest. You all need to rest.

   Natsuki taps you on the shoulder. "Hey, neither of us have any other clothes. We can't walk home naked."

   You turn around, both girls standing there with their leashes in hand. Natsuki seems annoyed with the predicament, but Sayori gives you her trademark dumb grin.

   "That means we'll have to stay the night, Master! Which means we can have even more fun!"

   You can't help but return the smile, taking a leash in each hand.

   You've got a long night ahead of you.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this two-part series! It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I wound up running with the idea for so long that I wrote nearly 10k words for it. Anyway, I've finally gotten around to setting up a Tumblr, as requested by a few readers. You can find it at https://fourleafpyro.tumblr.com/, where I'll be doing regular asks (check the "Ask Away" tab on the sidebar!) and potentially posting some neat writing stuff. If nothing else, you'll at least have an avenue to send me PMs. Thanks again for all of your support, and I look forward to writing a whole lot more in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> The second and final chapter will be coming soon. Stay tuned!


End file.
